


A Day in the Life of: The Disir

by Malu_3 (Grainne)



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor, Scrying the future, Sisterhood, Skinny Dipping, Summer Pornathon 2014, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when working for the Triple Goddess isn't all it's cracked up to be. Niede is determined to remind her sisters that there's more to life than skulking in humid caves, draped head to toe in stifling wool and speaking in unison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of: The Disir

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the WEEK 5 BONUS CHALLENGE: THE BECHDEL TEST!

Niede sighed, poking at her reflection in the ancient pool with her staff. There were times when working for the Triple Goddess wasn't all it was cracked up to be. These stupid hooded garments, for one thing – and no matter what Befelen said, it had nothing to do with being vain about her hair. Niede cared not a whit what anyone thought of her hair; she just wished she could go back in time and have a little chat with whichever High Priestess had decided that skulking around in summer draped head to toe in heavy black wool was a good idea. She was so bloody _hot._ And bored.

"Sisters?" Niede said.

"Yes, Sister?" Befelen and Atorloppe intoned in unison – and that was another thing that grated on Niede's last nerve. She got that, for the petitioners, the whole three-women-speaking-as-one thing was a vital part of the experience, but did they really have to keep it up when no one else was around?

"Do we have anyone on the docket today?"

"A wronged shepherdess," they said. "Sometime…after lunch. After that, the future is uncertain."

"Well then." Niede lay her staff aside and started pulling off her cowl and hood. "I'm going for a swim up at Brineved."

Befelen gasped. Atorloppe paused in her rune-carving.

"But, Sister," they said. "We three were chosen by the Goddess as maids, raised together to do her work. We are her One Voice, and must never be parted."

Niede shrugged, picking up her skirts. "Then you'd better come with, hadn't you."

"But – " Befelen began.

"We – " Atorloppe said half a beat later.

They stopped, looking at one another in open-mouthed astonishment, and Niede gave a mental fistpump. "We can speak for Her there as well as here, can’t we? Come on, Sisters, when was the last time either of you had a proper splash, got some sun on your pasty hides?"

"We…I…can't recall," Atorloppe admitted.

"I don’t even have a swimsuit," Befelen confessed, plucking at her robes.

"Who said anything about swimsuits?" Niede said, pulling her robes off over her head, shaking out her wild grey hair, then grinning at her fellow soothsayers. "C'mon, Sisters, I'll race you. Last one in has to brew the margaritas."

"Wait!" Befelen cried as Niede began her scramble towards the cave entrance. "What's in a margarita?" 

"I've no idea," she called over her shoulder. "Ask Atorloppe. She learned of them while scrying the future."

"Teh-kee-lah," Atorloppe explained, stripping off and methodically folding each of her garments. "And this stuff that looks like cloudy piss. And salt. The future is rich with salt. They put it in _everything._ "

Befelen cocked her head, fingers toying with her own cowl. "And how do we obtain such things?"

Atorloppe stretched, wriggling her fingers and toes, scratching her salt and pepper bush. "Well, Sister," she said. "According to our wiki page we are immensely powerful beings with outstanding magical abilities."

Niede laughed. She had no idea who this wiki page was, but they spoke the truth. The Disir _were_ immensely powerful; they were bloody _amazing._ It was just that, standing around in a dank old cave all day, droning on at people about their fates, often being disrespected or misunderstood by their petitioners, it was all too easy to forget it. 

"So we are!" she whooped, aiming a blast of magic wind up Befelen's skirts to help things along. 

Then, at Befelen's spluttered cry of, "Why, you'd _better_ run, you cheeky…" and Atorloppe's "Oh, it's _on,_ Sister!" Niede turned and raced gleefully out into the sunshine.


End file.
